She Did Not Like Hyuga Neji
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: Ino did not like Hyuga Neji. Atleast that's what she says... NejiIno hints.


AN: Why? I don't know, I wanted to try my hand at writing a comedy. Didn't turn out so funny in my point of view but decided to post it anyhow. The writing style is a little different but I hope everyone enjoys it nonetheless. **REVIEW**!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Tell me Where would you find another girl like me? Admit that I'm the one for you You drive me crazy I'll be all you dream of I'll be all you need I know what you're lookin' for- 100 Reasons why, Hikaru Utada 

Ino Yamanaka was frustrated. No, she was beyond frustrated, she had past frustrated after her 20th attempt to catch his attention ended in failure, again. Now you may ask why Ino is frustrated. It all started when a boy, but not just any boy, Hyuga Neji, the only one, besides Sasuke, that resisted her sexy technique years ago in the chunnin exams.

She couldn't believe it! How could he resist her! From that day on Ino made a note to make her pay for that embarrassment. She had an evil plan, oh yes; Ino had a very evil plan.

It was a plan so evil that it could not be spoken of but we're going to speak of it now. Ino planned on seducing the Hyuga, winning his heart, having him thwarted by her beauty, and then dump him. We told you it was evil. This plan may have seemed easy enough when she thought of it but after days of stalking-err observing- and attempting to catch the Hyuga's attention it seemed harder said then done.

Now usually Ino wouldn't care, after all Shikamaru had resisted the technique many times when she attempted to make him do something for her. It was just something about the Hyuga that drove her crazy! Something that made her wants to wipe that smug look of his face. It was all she thought about these days that it had almost became an obsession.

Now here she was. Sitting at a ramen stand looking absolutely down and eating her second cup of ramen, there goes her perfect figure. When a familiar large forehead and pink hair sat beside her, they didn't speak for a long while. Finally Sakura's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Arg! What's wrong with you Ino-pig, I haven't seen you this down since they canceled 'All My Ninja'!"

So Ino proceeded to tell Sakura of the entire incident. Towards the end becoming fired up and hammering her fist on the counter.

"-I mean look at me! How could be resist me!"

Sakura looked blank for a moment before a smile curled onto her lips, oh yes it was an evil smile, a smile that said 'I know something you don't know'. This caused Ino to eye her warily.

"What?"

Sakura looked at her with a smug look, crossing her arms over her chest and looking quite haughty.

"You like Neji."

Ino reeled back, her face scrunching into a frown as she looked at her best friend.

"What are you talking about forehead, I do not!"

"Yes you do!" Sakura responded in a sing song voice "That explains why you're feeling so intensely about this."

Ino attempted to say something in response but couldn't seem to find the words. Instead she slammed her money on the counter and stalked out the ramen stand and away from Sakura who merely smiled.

"Stupid forehead. Me liking Neji, how absurd is that?" Ino ranted to herself.

Speak of the devil; the said boy was not walking towards her. Well not exactly towards her more to the left but for some reason in Ino's eyes he seemed different. His hair seemed to blow in the wind and land perfectly like it was being affected by that 'Jutsu Essence' shampoo. Suddenly she shook her head; she had to snap out of it. She did not like Neji Hyuga! Huffing, the blond stomped up to the dark haired boy who raised a brow at her approach. Ino glared for a moment, her hands on her hips as her foot tapped.

"Listen here Neji, I do not like you! I will never like you! If I did like you it would be the end of Konoha!"

Neji blinked, rightfully perplexed by this sudden outburst.

"So, you do like me?"

Ino growled.

"No, I don't!"

A smirk.

"Yes you do."

"I don't!"

"You do."

"I don't."

"You don't."

"I do!"

Ino went silent. Wait? What just happened? She looked into the smug face of Neji who had a triumphed expression. She scowled.

"You tricked me."

"I was just getting you to admit your obvious feelings."

"What feelings?"

"The feelings you just admitted."

"Arg!"

Here she was frustrated once more. This time, however, she sighed in defeat. This didn't mean she admitted liking Hyuga Neji, because she didn't! She was just getting tired of defending herself.

Neji watched her curiously for a moment before turning on his heel.

"Come."

"Where are we going?"

"Sashimi restaurant, my treat."

He began to walk. For a moment Ino stood there stunned. Had Neji just asked her out?

The ends of Ino's lips tilted up into a smile. She jogged a bit to catch up with the fast paced young man. Walking beside him she stared at his hand for a moment before catching it and holding it confidently. Neji merely looked at her through the corner of his eyes, his own lips quirking into a small smile.

Okay, so maybe Ino did like Neji a little.

* * *

* * *

! 


End file.
